Mops are common cleaning tools in the daily lives. However, during the process of using a mop, a wetted cleaning cloth on the mop may be caused to gradually dry out by the moisture generated during the cleaning process, and needs to be wetted again for further use. Such repeated steps may result in application inconveniences of cleaning staff. Further, after the mop is repeated wetted, the cleaning cloth on the mop may fail to retain water and starts to drip, such that an originally cleaned area may become stained due to the dripping.
A dripping mop is later disclosed by an industrialist. For example, the China Patent No. CN2790397Y discloses a water spraying mop. The water spraying mop is primarily provided with a rotating arm mechanism in a connecting tube, and an inverted bottle at the connecting pipe at an appropriate height from the ground. Through a guiding effect of the tube body, a cleaning liquid stored in the bottle is transported to a spraying head at the front edge of a mop seat, and the flowing of the cleaning liquid out of the bottle is controlled by the rotating arm mechanism.
Further, the China Patent Publication No. 104644081A discloses a mop. The mop of this disclosure includes a mop handle and a mop head. The mop handle includes a water tank at an upper portion and a switch at a middle portion. To apply the mop, the switch at the middle portion is turned on to allow the water in the water tank to flow to the mop head.
Further, the China Patent No. CN2587335Y discloses a mop with a liquid container. In this disclosure, a through hole is axially provided on a connecting rod between a mop pole and a mop head, and one end of a soft tube is penetrated through the through hole to become connected to a water inlet on the mop head. The water inlet is in communication with a water injecting opening. At a position in the connecting rod and corresponding to the through hole, a control switch that turns on and off the water flow in the soft tube in response to a pressing operation on a pressing cover at an upper end of the mop pole is provided.
However, in the above disclosures, a connecting mechanism or a guiding tube mechanism is provided in a mop pole. As such, after the mop pole is assembled, it cannot be readily disassembled. During a transportation process, the mop pole may require special protection to prevent damages, hence disfavoring the transportation process. In addition, in the structures of the above disclosures, maintenance complications may be caused by the connecting structure or guiding tube structure in the mop pole.